<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>purple by xuxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598353">purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxi/pseuds/xuxi'>xuxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cutting, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Established Relationship, Grinding, Knifeplay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Marking, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxi/pseuds/xuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny finds himself way too entranced by the way donghyucks cutting steak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please look at tags before reading&lt;3<br/>semi updated - cleaned up the writing but got bored</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“congratulations on the comeback!” the drunken taeyong toasts for the fiftieth time that night.</p><p>johnny didn’t respond, he just smiled. he turned to look at his boyfriend who was speaking to taeil, in a funny animated way, while he cutting into his steak.</p><p>he didn’t know why, but the sight made johnny stare.</p><p>slice. slice. slice.</p><p>
  <em>how’d he manage to cut it so easily?</em>
</p><p>slice. slice. slice. slice. slice. as he cut the steak into smaller pieces.</p><p>there was a lot of blood on the plate.</p><p>
  <em>he sure likes it rare. </em>
</p><p>he smeared the red liquid with his finger naturally as he continued speaking.</p><p>johnny stilled in his seat, forced to stifle a moan as donghyuck brought his bloody finger to his mouth. his full lips sucked on his index a bit before going back to eating the steak.</p><p>johnnys mind was going insane. he had never been like this before. okay, that’s a lie, but he had never been this way about knives or blood. it felt like self discovery, how he felt so turned on by the sight of that knife cutting into meat by his partner and said person ingesting it. his pants felt tight.</p><p>
  <em>fuck. not here. anywhere but here.</em>
</p><p>however, the world wasn’t completely against him. everyone began to pack up their things, and nearly everyone was drunk, the responsible ones being johnny and their manager, who insisted on staying sober on this joyful occasion. well, now that he thought about it, his boyfriend didn’t seem very drunk either.</p><p>as they left donghyuck didn’t pay much attention to johnny, being too busy battling mark over whatever they had to bicker about, but johnny couldn’t care less, all he wanted was to go to his room, lock himself in the bathroom, jack off, go to sleep, and forget this had ever happened.</p><p>and so, that’s what he tried. emphasis on tried. as soon as he made it to his room and sat down in the chair to take a breather, donghyuck appeared.</p><p>any other day this would be no problem, no,  this SHOULDN’T be a problem, because they are roommates but it is a problem. johnny feared (and truthfully knew) that he wouldn’t be able to get off without donghyuck and a knife. how’d he know this? johnny knows himself. this had happened to him.</p><p>when he found out he was into pain, he couldn’t get off without it, and guess who helped him? donghyuck! and who started the mess to begin with? bingo!! if you said donghyuck you’re spot on, my friend.</p><p>donghyuck just had to slap johnnys thigh in the practice room with his whole being while johnny had a boner.</p><p>nevertheless, that wasn’t much of a problem, having a thing for pain isn’t exactly uncommon or unheard of. what is uncommon, johnny thought, is being painfully turned on by the thought of being cut, and becoming a bleeding mess.</p><p>donghyuck smiled in his natural cheeky way as he locked the door. it was just johnnys luck, the kid was horny. of, fucking, course.</p><p>johnny felt stingy, his belly was full of that disgusting feeling of anxiety. he was so embarrassed about it and he was scared of judgement. in spite of that, that fucking exhibitionist within him, the part of him that thrived off of his sexuality being the centre of attention and being made a fool, absolutely loved this.</p><p>he wrapped his arms around johnnys wide shoulders and sat himself down on his lap, making himself comfortable.</p><p>“johnny, wanna fuck me? c’mon, mommy needs it, baby.” donghyuck said, playing with the others hair, staring down at him with those belittling and sickeningly sweet eyes.</p><p>johnny refused to look him in the eye and nodded, staring at the strange crack in the ceiling.</p><p>“what’s wrong?”</p><p>great. johnnys inability to conceal his angst resulted in his demise.</p><p>“n-nothing, cmon, get up.” he made a move to get up but donghyucks forbidding face stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“no.” he said sternly, “not until you tell me. you’re not acting yourself.”</p><p>johnny looked away and didn’t look back at him, that is until donghyuck grabbed his jaw and forced him to.</p><p>“john, do you wanna be punished that badly, is that what this is, sweetheart?”</p><p>just that sentence itself made johnny think of it. a cold metallic blade against his untouched, perfectly intact skin. he groaned, funnily enough it sounded both sexual and frustrated.</p><p>“johnny.” he pushed his ass down, rubbing against johnnys painful erection.</p><p>
  <em>maybe it won’t be that bad...</em>
</p><p>his mouth went slack from the pleasure and he looked up properly at the boy above him, “mommy.. what do you think about knives, and uhm, blood?”</p><p>donghyuck raised an eyebrow. he let his free hand roam to the back of johnnys head to pull his hair.</p><p>“so that’s what this is about? a big fuss over this? you’re so dramatic baby..” donghyuck laughed, leaning forward and licking johnnys  nearly trembling lips, “pathetic.”</p><p>he jumped off of johnny and left the room in the blink of an eye. johnny let out a deep and anxious breath.</p><p>
  <em> donghyuck can be way too frightening.</em>
</p><p>he squeezed his thighs, his erection and sheer horniness getting the best of him, his mind fogging. he needed to get off so bad.</p><p>the door swung open and shut and hyuck locked it. he looked exactly the same, but johnny couldn’t help noticing something sticking out of his pocket, a pretty handle. if johnny was right, which it would be pretty insane if he wasn’t, donghyuck was madly confident to stick a knife in his pocket sharp side down.</p><p>he turned to johnny with an off putting smile and pulled the knife out of his pocket. it was fairly long, and even from the distance he could tell it was sharp. donghyuck walked to johnny while staring at it, his chilling smile never faltering for a second.</p><p>“pretty isn’t it?” he said, raising it to his face to lick the blunt side, letting a groan escape his lips, “feels just as good.”</p><p>he sat on johnnys lap once again, leaning back far as he examined it. it startled johnny, and he put his hands on donghyuck back as safety.</p><p>donghyuck put his hand out in front of them and poked his finger with the pointy side, drawing a single bead of blood. johnny let out a strangled moan. donghyuck raised his index finger to johnnys mouth.</p><p>“cmon baby, open up.” he grinned.</p><p>johnnys lips parted slowly before he bent down to capture donghyucks finger in his mouth. the blood seeped onto his tongue. it tasted like metal but god did he love the warm liquid in his mouth. he groaned as he continued sucking. donghyuck held his right cheek and lifted his head, pulling the finger out of his mouth.</p><p>“you’re so pretty like this.. so desperate to be hurt, hm? to have blood in your mouth. how cute.” donghyuck patted his check, let go, and stood up.</p><p>his partner, who wore pretty black dress shoes, raised his foot and lowered it at johnny’s knees, forcing the one sat down to spread his thighs, and lowered his foot in between them on the chair. he leaned forward, the blunt part of the knife rubbing johnnys upper arm. johnny couldn’t help but lean into the cold metal.</p><p>“wow, pathetic,” donghyuck twisted the knife so the sharpest end was barely touching his arm, “just thinking of ruining you, cutting you up... i could drool.”</p><p>it was obvious that donghyuck was ecstatic seeing johnny in this state. johnny shook and whined at the sting, but the knife wasn’t pressured down enough to break the skin.</p><p>“safe word, babe.”</p><p>“pur-purple-“ he choked on a moan as donghyuck pushed the knife more into the skin.</p><p>“good, don’t forget it, alright?” donghyuck asked and ceased actions until he nodded.</p><p>one last push that johnny felt threatened to draw blood and donghyuck pulled the knife away.</p><p>“you know what’s really annoying?” donghyuck asked, johnny looked up at him with the eyes of a puppy, confused, adorable, “these clothes, don’t you think?”</p><p>johnny nodded hastily. johnny wore a tight, long-sleeved, white button up and black pants. he felt like it was suffocating him. he had such a large chest and shoulders and this shirt was a year or two old now that it pressed so tightly on his pectorals. you could see through it now, from all the sweat and his poor, hard, nipples must’ve ached so much through that thin fabric.</p><p>donghyuck held the hem of his shirt to secure it and swiftly cut through it.</p><p>“wow, john! look at how easy it cuts!” donghyuck said, thrilled.</p><p>johnny moaned, low and hungry, “p-please, hurts so much.”</p><p>donghyuck rolled his eyes and instantly rammed his foot onto johnnys crotch. johnny moaned so loud with tears welling at the eyes.</p><p>“you asked for it, whiny brat.” donghyuck smiled and reached his freehand to hold his hair in a fist.</p><p>all johnny could do was moan, the name calling made him moan, the foot on his aching dick made him moan, the knife cutting through his clothes and ruining this pretty dress shirt made him moan, the hand gripping deadly tight in his hair made him moan. each slash johnny could feel, so close yet so far. it made him moan.</p><p>donghyuck pulled the knife back and admired his work. how pitiful johnny looked, lord, it was heaven on earth. donghyuck let go of johnnys hair and put the knife in his mouth to rip off whatever was left of johnnys shirt. johnny watched donghyuck so closely, he always did this, as though he was studying him, or maybe he was so deep in headspace he relied on donghyuck to keep him leveled. once finished, he grabbed hold of johnnys hair again and pulled back so hard that johnny choked. he took the knife out of his mouth and held it to johnnys neck.</p><p>the close proximity of a weapon that can hurt him oh so much, something that could end his life near somewhere so fragile, the rush of it all made his dick hurt and his heart pounded in anxiety all while he felt like he was on cloud nine, all of it at once.</p><p>donghyucks foot pushed more onto johnny, rubbing painfully.</p><p>“a-ah, dong-mmhm, mommy, ahm, feels so good, m-more!” johnny cried.</p><p>how donghyuck loved this, it felt so good to him, to be in such a position of power against someone so big and strong.</p><p>he rocked his foot against the other and smiled at how tears left his eyes and stained his cheek, how his jaw was slack and he had drool running down his chin. all donghyuck could think of was how to make him more fucked out, how to make him look even more beautiful.</p><p>“tell me,” donghyuck hummed, pressing more onto johnnys problem, “what do you want from me?” the corners of donghyucks lips pulled up until his lips twisted into an wicked smile.</p><p>“b-blood! please, ‘been so good, please, ah, m-make me, hah!” as johnny spoke, donghyuck had used the point of his foot to press against the other, loving the way he attempted to speak just to choke, “make me bl-eed, please, please, p-please, please!”</p><p>the begging words filled donghyuck with so much pride. he returned his foot back to normal and gave one last teasing press with his heal before studying the boy, seeing where he’d be able to cut without causing suspicion. suspicion, however, is fun sometimes.</p><p>“how,” donghyuck began thinking aloud, “do you think fans would react if you showed up with cuts all over you?”</p><p>the pit of johnnys stomach filled with dread but he loved it.</p><p>“what if you had a cut on your pretty cheek? deep and red, enough to raise suspicion.”</p><p>he pulled his head back by the hair to he could get the perfect angle of his right cheek. he raised the knife and tested the waters by pressing it lightly. that was enough for johnny to groan and that made him smile.</p><p>“don’t forget the safe word.” he whispered before pressing down and breaking johnnys skin.</p><p>he moaned so loud, choking on his own saliva. donghyuck pressed even deeper. it stung so much, it was like torture yet it felt so good. there was a steady stream of blood going down his cheek and johnny stuck his tongue out to try and taste it but sadly he failed.</p><p>“let me help you, love.” he leaned his face down to johnnys cheek and started lapping up the blood into his mouth.</p><p>maybe this was too dangerous, donghyuck had no idea how much blood was too much, but johnny loved it so much, and he couldn’t lie that he loved seeing johnny like this. being scary to him was so hot.</p><p>donghyuck leaned towards the other and he captured his lips. this was their first kiss all night and god was it hot, donghyuck held johnnys hair and guided him with one hand while holding the knife to his neck with another as they shared blood. strings of blood and saliva running down their chins. it was so disgusting, so messy, but god was it fucking hot. the muffled sound of moans from both filled the room and it turned johnny on so much.</p><p>donghyuck pulled away and johnny swallowed.</p><p>“pretty.” he admired, running the knife along his jaw.</p><p>the wound wasn’t bleeding anymore. a pity but for the sake of johnnys health, ultimately for the better.</p><p>the point of the knife travelled along his skin to his chest. donghyuck loves his chest, big and strong for someone so weak. he was some huge presence on stage but he was so weak in reality. funny. he let go of johnnys hair and held onto his shoulder.</p><p>he pressed the sharp of the knife and dragged in along diagonally from one side to the other. he got such a pretty idea. on top of the line on the left side he began to engrave one letter, deep enough for beads of blood to dribble out. johnny tried reading it, he tried seeing what he was doing but each time he looked down donghyuck pressed harder and he’d throw his head back in a moan. it felt like forever until he finished when the reality had been that he was done as quick as he had began. donghyuck smiled in pride and leaned forward to grab a hand mirror from the desk behind them to show johnny.</p><p>although the mirror flipped the word, he knew what it was immediately. donghyuck gave him no time to admire before putting the mirror back.</p><p>“you know what it says?” donghyuck decided to begin teasing.</p><p>“yeah..” johnny looked down shyly.</p><p>donghyuck laughed and held his jaw and lifted his face up to look up at his own, “and what’s that?”</p><p>“it says.. m-mine.” johnny mewled at donghyuck pressing his foot down harder.</p><p>“why does it say that, hm?” donghyuck pushes.</p><p>“mm cuz ‘m yours..” he mumbled, eyes foggy.</p><p>donghyuck cooed, “you’re so cute, baby, want more?”</p><p>he nodded enthusiastically. donghyuck had a feeling he was close. the slurring of his words and the neediness, how he grinded softly against his foot, he was so deep in headspace and so close donghyuck wanted to give him his release. he knew his baby deserved it. he just wanted to do one last thing before giving him what he wanted.</p><p>he put his foot down and got on his knees, he began carving once again, hearing the boys shaky moans signalling how close he was already. once he finished the left leg he moved onto the right. he placed his hand over his crotch and played with him.</p><p>“m-mommy.. mmso, ah, close.” he whimpered.</p><p>donghyuck smiled, “go ahead baby.”</p><p>as though on cue when donghyuck was done johnny came and he came hard. donghyuck rubbed him through his high while he shook and cried out, it was so adorable.</p><p>when he finished he panted like a puppy, tongue lolling out and drool running down his chin. his body was limp and his eyes fluttered open and shut. donghyuck smiled sweetly. with the additional ‘MINE’ carved into his chest and the new markings that read ‘L’ on his left thigh and ‘D’ on his right, he looked absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>“cmon, let me take you to bed before you pass out, pup.” donghyuck stood up and put the knife on the desk.</p><p>“you.. you haven’t c-cum yet..” he slurred a bit and donghyuck pecked his lips.</p><p>“it’s okay, you need to sleep, it’s really late and we’re definitely getting in trouble tomorrow so you wanna be fresh for that don’t you.” he joked, although it was true.</p><p>he lifted the big baby in his arms and struggled to get the wobbly boy to bed. he grabbed the blanket and tried to cover himself but donghyuck didn’t let him.</p><p>“i have to clean the blood, drool, and cum baby, i’m sorry.” johnny pouted but nodded.</p><p>donghyuck quickly got tissues and a cloth and began dabbing down the bloody areas with the napkins while humming a song.</p><p>“you did so good, okay? i love you so much, you’re so perfect, john.” donghyuck told him and kissed him lightly.</p><p>he hummed, “mm, love you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed&lt;33<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>